


Quiet

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: A man travelling the earth, the skies, the waters.A man cruising through the aether.And when they collided in the place they both called home, the quiet fell like heavy flakes of snow blanketing the countryside under the vigilant and sterile light of the moon[...]





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> @dhampir72 asked for 00q+a person's weight as they lie over you - hope you like it!

_Quiet_

Appearances are deceiving.

James had always known that even if, more times than he could bothered to count and remember, he had let himself be swayed by first impressions and gut feeling - a man ruled by instincts, diving headfirst into everything.

A survivor forever indebted to his sixth sense.

So, he wasn’t really surprised to acknowledge that his assessment of Q’s body had been wrong; he had imagined the man to be as soft as his cardigans, all pale skin and giving flesh that made his protective streak ramp up rather viciously.

But Q wasn’t soft.

He was all hard edges and subtly defined muscles divided by light divots he could do his digits into, crevices into which he could dig for more skin to touch - secrets that James had at his fingertips.

He also had scars - nothing comparable to his own: nothing that made James fear that someone had dared raising a malicious and cruel hand on Q. They were little marks of a life lived, hurt that his parents must have kissed away when he was a child - James loved them more than he could put into words.

“You’re so quiet” Q murmured, words half-lost against James’ neck, voice reduced to mere vibrations against his warm skin.

James hummed, shifting a little on the mattress: he bent his knees, cradling the younger man between his hips “Just enjoying the moment” he admitted, one hand swiping down the expanse of Q’s back - wide and strong, a back that would bend but never break.

A pillar James knew he could always count on, no matter how desperate and dark life could become.

Q rubbed his cheek against James’ chest, lips brushing the irregular edge of a collarbone that had been shattered too many times “I see what you mean” the quiet was precious, it wasn’t something that came in abundance in their lives - they had chosen to be frantic, always in motion: both constantly flung all around the world in their own different ways.

A man travelling the earth, the skies, the waters.

A man cruising through the aether.

And when they collided in the place they both called home, the quiet fell like heavy flakes of snow blanketing the countryside under the vigilant and sterile light of the moon: a postcard moment to remember and cherish, jealousy kept safe in their hearts.

James’ fingers slid lower, seeking the divots at the base of Q’s spine: his thumbs slotted perfectly into them, as if he had always been destined to hold that body against his own, feel its reassuring weight pressing down on his chest in a way that made him more alert of every breath - of every heart beat echoed at a slightly faster rhythm into Q’s ribcage, their bodies in tune “I don’t want to go back to the field”

“Then don’t” Q answered, pragmatic. Sensible.

James envied that attitude, how it seemed that the younger man never let himself be swept away by senseless wondering “Can I?”

Q crossed his arms, propped his chin on his bony wrists to look at James even if he was just a blurred shape without his glasses on “If you really want to, you can” he answered, reading the real question behind James’ words: will I be able to do it, to really walk away?

James looked into those eyes - green, brown, golden.. unfocused but still piercing: Q  _saw_  him, peered into depths that James himself couldn’t bear to look at “I love you”

“I love you too”

Q settled again, muscles relaxed.

Heavy.

Comforting.

Home.


End file.
